Lista Rozdziałów
Oto pełna lista rozdziałów mangi Fairy Tail, podzielona na sagi. Saga Macao * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. Wejście mistrza! * 003. Smok, małpa i krowa Saga Daybreak * 004. Gwiezdny Duch z Małego Psa * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltracja rezydencji Everlue! * 007. Słaby punkt magów * 008. Lucy vs. diuk Everlue * 009. Dear Kaby Saga Lullaby * 010. Mag w zbroi * 011. Natsu w pociągu * 012. Przeklęta pieśń * 013. Bóg Śmierci śmieje się dwa razy * 014. Tytania * 015. Wróżki na wietrze * 016. Łapać Kageyamę! * 017. Magia Panny * 018. Płomień i wiatr * 019. Nie wygrasz, Natsu * 020. Aby żyć ze wszystkich sił * 021. Najpotężniejsza drużyna!!! * 022. Natsu vs. Erza * 023. Zbrodnia i kara Saga Wyspa Galuna * 024. Piętro * 025. Przeklęta wyspa * 026. Księżyc na niebie * 027. Deliora * 028. Księżycowa kropla * 029. Gray i Lyon * 030. Marzenie do spełnienia * 031. Gryząca Galareta Grozy * 032. Natsu vs. Yuka Władca Fal * 033. Zamknijcie się, wrota Byka! * 034. Miecz Sprawiedliwości * 035. Rób, co chcesz! * 036. Ur * 037. Niebieski ptak * 038. Wieczna Magia * 039. Smutna prawda niczym ostrze skute lodem * 040. Wyspa Galuna - Ostateczne starcie * 041. Ryk Demona * 042. Łuk Czasu * 043. Burst * 044. Tajemnica mieszkańców wioski * 045. Sięgnąć nieba * 046. Łza (Tear) Saga Phantom Lord * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Prawo człowieka * 049. Dobre Rzeczy, Kiedyś Się Kończą * 050. Lucy z Heartfilów * 051. Wielki Cień * 052. 15 Minut * 053. Rozjarzona Bitwa * 054. Upiór MK 2 * 055. Tak, Aby Nikt Nie Zobaczył Tych Łez * 056. Kwiaty, Które Zakwitają Na Deszczu * 057. Deszczowa Lalka * 058. Zawsze Jest Ktoś Lepszy * 059. Inspiruj Się * 060. Płomienne Skrzydła * 061. Dwóch Zabójców Smoków * 062. Kiedy Wróżka Upada * 063. Teraz My Nawet... * 064. Gidia Numer Jeden * 065. Sąd Wróżek * 066. Towarzysze * 067. Moja Decyzja * 068. Żegnaj * 069. Nowe Pokolenie Saga Loke * 070. Frederik i Janderika * 071. Balsamiczna Noc * 072. Samotna Gwiazda, Która Nie Może Wrócić Do Niebios * 073. Rok X781, Błękitny Pegaz * 074. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów Saga Wieża Niebios * 075. Marzenie Motyla * 076. Wieża Niebios * 077. Jellal * 078. Raj Przed Nami * 079. Decyzja Siegraina * 080. Joanna d'Arc * 081. Głos Ciemności * 082. Wycie do Księżyca * 083. Znaleźć Rozwiązanie * 084. Walka Natsu-kota * 085. Niebiańska Gra * 086. Rock Sukkubusa * 087. Lucy kontra Juvia * 088. Natsu Jako Przynęta * 089. Zbroja Serca * 090. Ikaruga * 091. Jedna Samotna Kobieta, Strój Decyzji * 092. Przeznaczenie * 093. Modlitwa Pod Świętym Światłem * 094. Jedna Osoba * 095. Śpiąca Królewna Z Wieży * 096. Meteor * 097. Tarcza Życia * 098. Siła Smoka * 099. Tytania Upada * 100. Do Jutra * 101. Czerwony Kraj w Furii * 102. Podążaj Wyprostowana Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail * 103. Dom * 104. Najlepszy Przyjaciel * 105. Ten Facet, Laxus * 106. Festiwal Zbiorów * 107. Bitwa Fairy Tail * 108. Ka~bo~~nk! * 109. Pokonaj Przyjaciół Dla Swoich Przyjaciół * 110. Rezygnacja * 111. Czterech zostało * 112. Ostrzał i Tańczące Miecze * 113. Sala Grzmotu * 114. Miłość pokona wszelkie granice * 115. Regulus * 116. Cana vs Juvia * 117. Nadejście Diabła * 118. Miłe słowa * 119. Uderzenie w katedrę Cardia! * 120. Mistgun * 121. To moja szansa, aby dojść na szczyt! * 122. Osamotniony grzmot * 123. Podwójny smok * 124. Potrójny smok * 125. Owca w wilczej skórze * 126. Podnieś się! * 127. Bolesna decyzja * 128. Fantazja * 129. Nawet jeśli, ja... * 130. Miłość i szczęście Saga Oración Seis * 131. Nirwana * 132. Zgrupowanie sprzymierzeńców! * 133. Dwunastu przeciwko Szóstce * 134. Pojawienie się Oracion Seis! * 135. Podniebna czarodziejka * 136. Trumna * 137. Dziewczyna i Duch * 138. Nie do wyjaśnienia * 139. Śmiertelne Grand Prix * 140. Powolny bieg świata * 141. Światło * 142. Mrok * 143. Starcie Gwiezdnych Duchów * 144. Piękny głos * 145. Powrót Jellala * 146. Jesteś wolna * 147. Gildia Nadziei * 148. Marsz zniszczenia * 149. Wspaniała, podniebna walka. Natsu vs Cobra * 150. Smoczy ryk * 151. Koniec Oracion Seis?! * 152. Jura ze Świętej Dziesiątki * 153. Walka Midnighta * 154. Twoje słowa * 155. Ostatni człowiek * 156. Zero * 157. Od Pegasusa do Wróżek * 158. Drzwi pamięci * 159. Płomień kary * 160. Potęga uczuć! * 161. Miażdżące zło * 162. Jestem tu dla Ciebie * 163. Szkarłatne niebo * 164. Gildia dla jednej osoby Saga Edolas * 165. Wróżka Wendy * 166. Czarny smok * 167. Przemijające miasto * 168. Kraina Ziemi * 169. Edolas * 170. Polowanie na wróżki * 171. Faust * 172. Klucz nadziei * 173. Płonąca kula * 174. Odkrycie * 175. Witajcie w domu * 176. Powierzchowność * 177. Leć! Do swoich przyjaciół! * 178. Ponieważ będę przy tobie * 179. Kod ETD * 180. Erza kontra Erza * 181. Totalna wojna w stolicy! * 182. To jest życie, do cholery!!! * 183. Akademia potworów * 184. Rzeka gwiazd dla dumy dobra * 185. Lodowy chłopak * 186. Mój kot * 187. Armata Łańcucha Smoka Zagłady * 188. Jedno skrzydło * 189. Chłopiec z tamtego czasu * 190. Smoczy zmysł * 191. Trójosobowy zespół * 192. Nigdy więcej nie ucieknę! * 193. Dla tych, którzy żyją * 194. Tutaj stoimy * 195. Król Nowego Świata * 196. Dragneel - Wielki Pan Demonów * 197. Pa, pa, Fairy Tail * 198. Lot w kierunku przyszłości * 199. Lisanna Saga Wyspa Tenrou * 200. Ten Który Gasi Życie * 201. Próba * 202. Najlepszy Partner * 203. Osiem Scieżek * 204. Kto jest szczęściarzem? * 205. Natsu kontra Gildarts * 206. Aby kontynuować tę ścieżkę * 207. Mest * 208. Drapieżnik Śmierci * 209. Czarny Mag * 210. Głupi Gajeel * 211. Kawazu i Yomazu * 212. Stalowa Dusza * 213. Jeden z Rodziny Siedmiu * 214. Atak Makarova * 215. Makarov kontra Hades * 216. Istota Magii * 217. Zaginiona Magia * 218. Ognisty Smok kontra Bóg Ognia * 219. Oślepiające Płomienie Boskiego Smoka * 220. Wróżkowe Siostry * 221. Ostateczny Świat Magii * 222. Łuk Ucieleśnienia * 223. Brama Człowieka * 224. Ambicja Zoldeo * 225. Łza * 226. Ushi no Koku Mairi * 227. Ognista Lucy * 228. Trzynasta Kobieta Moknąca w Deszczu * 229. Ślepy Zaułek Rozpaczy * 230. Łzy Miłości i Życia * 231. Ten Który To Zakończy * 232. Słowa Których Nie Mogłam Wypowiedzieć * 233. Blask Wróżek * 234. Chłopiec Zapatrzony W Morze * 235. Drzewo Tenrou * 236. Erza kontra Azuma * 237. Niesamowita Gildia * 238. Swego Czasu * 239. Zamrożony Duch * 240. Gray kontra Ultear * 241. Moc "Życia" * 242. Acnologia * 243. Błędy i Doświadczenia * 244. Grzmot * 245. Mężczyzna Bez Znaku * 246. Królestwo Otchłani * 247. Blisko Siebie * 248. Świt na Wyspie Tenrou * 249. Magia Żyje * 250. Przebudzenie Zerefa * 251. Prawo do Miłości * 252. Wy Dumne Dzieciaki * 253. Złapmy Się Za Ręce Saga X791 * 254. X791-Fairy Tail * 255. Sfera Wróżek * 256. Siedem Pustych Lat * 257. 7 Lat z Życia Ojca Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny * 258. Saberthooth * 259. Porlyusica * 260. Teraz sięgamy szczytu * 261. Jedyna Magia * 262. Gwiezdna Piosenka * 263. Crime Sorcière * 264. Czasu wystarczy tylko na minięcie się * 265. Kwitnąca Stolica - Krokus * 266. Podniebny Labirynt * 267. Nowa Gildia * 268. Drużyna B * 269. Znikają w milczeniu * 270. Noc Spadających Gwiazd * 271. Lucy kontra Flare * 272. Szlachetny przegrany * 273. Czarna Błyskawica, Orga * 274. Zły omen * 275. Pijany Sokół * 276. Rydwan * 277. Skarpety * 278. Elfman kontra Bacchus * 279. Brama Ukryta w Mroku * 280. Kagura kontra Yukino * 281. Złośliwość jest ukryta za zasłoną nocy * 282. Dziesięć Kluczy i Dwa Klucze * 283. Natsu kontra Jiemma * 284. Pandemonium * 285. WMM * 286. Laxus kontra Alexei * 287. Prawdziwa Rodzina * 288. Wendy kontra Chelia * 289. Piąstka * 290. Noc przecinających się uczuć * 291. Bitwa Morska * 292. Nasze złączone serca * 293. Zapach, który ci dedykowałem * 294. Bitwa Smoczych Zabójców * 295. Sting i Lector * 296. Natsu vs Bliźniacze Smoki * 297. Twarz dziewczyny, którą wtedy zobaczyłem * 298. Ta Dam - RyuuZetsu Lan * 299. Samotna Podróż * 300. Tam, gdzie spoczywają duchy smoków * 301. Król Smoków * 302. Plan Zaćmienie * 303. Walka na dwa fronty * 304. Wielka Bitwa Magiczna * 305. Fairy Taktyk * 306. Gray vs Rufus * 307. Zakon Wygłodniałych Wilków * 308. FT vs Kaci * 309. Płonąca ziemia * 310. Miejsce w którym jesteśmy * 311. Kraj przed jutrem * 312. Trzy osoby * 313. Scenariusz Króla * 314. Erza vs Kagura * 315. Rosemary * 316. Przyszłość toczy się ku rozpaczy * 317. Żaba * 318. Gajeel vs Rogue * 319. Biały Rycerz * 320. Niepohamowana Błyskawica * 321. Laxus vs Jura * 322. Chwała * 323. Cień, Który pojawia się i znika * 324. Ten, który zamknął drzwi * 325. Zjednoczenie * 326. Natsu vs Rogue * 327. To teraz moja odpowiedzialność * 328. Zodiak * 329. Siedem smoków * 330. Magia Zirconisa * 331. Strategia Natsu * 332. Ognisty Ptak * 333. Człowiek i człowiek, smok i smok, człowiek i smok * 334. Grzech i poświęcenie * 335. Czas życia * 336. Aby żyć dzisiaj pełnią życia * 337. Złote równiny * 338. Wielki turniej tańca * 339. Esencja mroźnej gwiazdy * 340. Dar Saga Wioska Słońca * 341. Wschód nowej przygody * 342. Walrod Cken * 343. Łowcy Skarbów * 344. Magowie kontra Łowcy * 345. Czyjś Głos * 346. Prawo Regresji * 347. Walka Rudych, Niebieskich, Blond włosów * 348. Powrót Demona * 349. Demon Doriate * 350. Gray kontra Doriate * 351. Wieczny Płomień * 352. Głos Płomienia * 353. Egzorcyzm * 354. Efialtes * 355. Pieśń Wróżek Saga Tartarus * 356. Saga Tartarus - Prolog * 357. Brama Dziewięciu Demonów * 358. Cząsteczki Magicznej Bariery * 359. Wróżki kontra Demony * 360. Białe Dziedzictwo * 361. Dwie Bomby * 362. Natsu kontra Jackal * 363. Historie, które czytają Demony * 364. Saga Tartarus, Część 1: Niemoralność i Grzesznicy * 365. Wróżki w Więzieniu! * 366. 1000 Dusz * 367. Jellal kontra Oración Seis * 368. Trzecia Pieczęć * 369. Miejsce, do którego Docierają Modlitwy * 370. Reinkarnacja Demonów * 371. Saga Tartarus, Część 2: Pieśń Niebiańskiego Smoka * 372. Wyrwa * 373. Pozwól Żyć lub Pozwól Umrzeć * 374. Rewolucja * 375. Supernaturalny * 376. Wendy kontra Ezel * 377. Cesarski Gniew Smoka Niebios * 378. Przyjaciółki na zawsze * 379. Saga Tartarus, Część 3: Król Hadesu * 380. Środek piekła * 381. Dom, w którym żyją demony * 382. Alegria * 383. Surfująca Lucy * 384. Pojedyńcze Gwiezdne Uderzenie * 385. Król Gwiezdnych Duchów kontra Mroczny Król * 386. Ostrze Galaxia * 387. Saga Tartaros, Część 4: Ojciec i syn * 388. Erza kontra Minevra * 389. Bliźniacze Smoki kontra Mroczny Król * 390. Historia chłopca * 391. Gray kontra Silver * 392. Nie mogę zapomnieć * 393. Myśli Silvera * 394. Juvia kontra Keith * 395. Saga Tartarus, część 5: Niewyobrażalny ból * 396. Powietrze * 397. Stal * 398. Finałowe jeden na jednego * 399. Skrzydła Smutku * 400. Skrzydła Nadziei * 401. Igneel kontra Aknologia * 402. Żelazna Pięść Ognistego Smoka * 403. Erza vs Kyouka * 404. 00:00 * 405. Tartaros: Magna Carta * 406. Dziewczyna w krysztale * 407. Aby mnie zniszczyć * 408. Demon absolutny * 409. Czarno-biała igła * 410. Memento Mori * 411. Quid Pro Quo * 412. Taniec na cześć Ishvalu * 413. Księga E.N.D * 414. Krople ognia * 415. A ona powinna stać się twoim powodem do życia * 416. Tartaros arc - Ostatni rozdział * 417. Samotna podróż II Saga Avatar * 418. Konkurent * 419. Przesłanie ognia * 420. Dziękczynienie Lamia Scale * 421. Wendy i Shelia * 422. Orochi's Fin * 423. Ponieważ Cię kocha * 424. Awatar * 425. Szablozębni, rok X792 * 426. Czarne Serce * 427. Zażarta, podziemna walka * 428. Jeśli nasze drogi są inne * 429. Kod Niebieski * 430. Operacja oczyszczenia * 431. Mój miecz jest... * 432. Kochająca Briar * 433. Ikusatsunagi * 434. Pięść zniszczenia * 435. Okrzyk zwycięstwa * 436. Pamiętniki * 437. Magnolia Saga Imperium Alvarez * 438. Siódmy Mistrz Gildii * 439. Imperium Alvarez * 440. Bóg Serena * 441. Wyspa Caracolle * 442. Dekret przestrzeni * 443. I wtedy ziemia zniknęła spod nóg * 444. Cesarz Spriggan * 445. Ohydna Wróżka * 446. Kraina opuszczona przez boga * 447. Walka dla ucieczki * 448. Walcz mocą * 449. Mavis i Zeref * 450. Sam jak palec * 451. Serce wróżki * 452. Preludium finałowej bitwy * 453. Rodzicielska powinność * 454. Oddział Latających Smoków i Rybołowów * 455. Obrona Magnolii * 456. Rozkaz * 457. Walka na golasa * 458. Gwiazda Poranna * 459. Słabość * 460. Pegasus zstępuje * 461. Dla czyjego dobra jest ta perfuma? * 462. Pole bitwy * 463. Czarny dywan * 464. Natsu kontra Zeref * 465. 400 lat * 466. Zabójca * 467. Klucz matki * 468. Pamięć gwiazd * 469. To, co chcę robić * 470. Mieszana Teoria * 471. Dopóki walka się nie skończy * 472. Laxus kontra Wahl * 473. Czerwona błyskawica * 474. W chwili zupełnej ciszy * 475. Dimaria Chronos Yesta * 476. Pożegnajcie się z małymi czarodziejkami * 477. Transport * 478. Podstęp * 479. Największy szacunek powinniśmy okazać... * 480. Północne epitafium * 481. Historia trupów * 482. Wigor * 483. Siedem Gwiazd * 484. Potworna Szóstka * 485. Pięć dni wartych posiłku * 486. Czwarty gość * 487. Trzecia pieczęć * 488. My dwoje razem i na zawsze * 489. Wszechświat Jeden * 490. Fairy Tail Zero * 491. Matka i dziecko * 492. Starsza i młodsza siostra * 493. Biały Dragneel * 494. Wzgórze wznoszące się ku jutru * 495. Jestem głodny, jak cholera! * 496. Naprzód! * 497. Zimowy Mag * 498. Gray kontra Invel * 499. Gray i Juvia * 500. Ogień i Lód * 501. Mari i Randi * 502. Mavis i Zera * 503. Ostatni widok jaki widziałam * 504. Pęknięcie * 505. As w rękawie * 506. Zerwane więzi * 507. Głos * 508. Rozkosz i cierpienie * 509. Kagura kontra Larcade * 510. Serce Natsu * 511. Piekło głodu * 512. Sting, Biały Smok Cienia * 513. Kwiecisty krąg * 514. Smocze ziarno * 515. Jestem tobą... Ty jesteś mną * 516. Prawda o wzmocnieniach * 517. Wendy Belserion * 518. Mistrzyni Uroków * 519. Pokaż mi swój uśmiech * 520. Smok czy Demon * 521. Najpotężniejszy Mag * 522. Karta atutowa Graya * 523. Czy przeznaczenie spłonie w ogniu? * 524. Czarna przyszłość * 525. Czemu dziecko Jego Wysokości nie było kochane? * 526. Mam na imię... * 527. Uczucie * 528. Smok Magii * 529. Nauczyciel * 530. Nowe Zaćmienie * 531. Pegasus kontra Czarny Smok * 532. Już nie dostrzegam miłości * 533. Zeref, Biały Mag * 534. Wrota Przysiąg * 535. Najsilniejsza moc * 536. Płomienie Dzikiego Smoka * 537. Moc życia * 538. Kiedy ogień zgaśnie * 539. Upadek świata * 540. Harmonia * 541. Magia nadziei * 542. Instynkt * 543. Połączone serca * 544. Jesteś królem * 545. Niezastąpieni przyjaciele Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest * 01. Pierwsza Gildia i Najlepsza Gildia * 02. Genealogia Umierającego Smoka * 03. Moja ostatnia nadzieja * 04. Niesamowita Elmina * 05. Zapieczętować pięciu smoczych bogów * 06. Zabójcze Ostrze * 07. Smocze Morze * 08. Melancholia Smoczego Boga * 09. Czarna czy Biała? * 10. Okrutny Diabolos * 11. Ostrze, pancerz, popiół * 12. Gwiazda i błyskawica * 13. Spotkanie na wodzie * 14. Deszcz i cień * 15. Wybielanie * 16. Popiół i ciemne chmury * 17. Smoczy bóg wody * 18. Udręczona determinacja * 19. Z otchłani * 20. Dziedzictwo ognia * 21. Spalić wszystko * 22. Wszyscy tu muszą być * 23. Port błogosławieństw * 24. Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy * 25. Fairy Nail * 26. Przystanek w Rainhill * 27. Smoczy bóg drewna: Alderon * 28. Biała kontrola * 29. Zamieć * 30. Festyn Bojowy * 31. Pojedynek wróżek * 32. Połączenie gwiezdnych sukni * 33. Ból * 34. Nowi skrytobójcy * 35. Wraith - Duchowy Smok Rozdziały Specjalne * Omake: Fairies at the Beach (01/2007) * Omake: Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest (11/2007) * Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (01/2008) * Cross-Over: Megane-Fairy (11/2008) * Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class (12/2008) * Omake: Natsu and the Dragon's Egg (01/2009) * Omake: Welcome to Fairy Fountain (07/2009) * Omake: Fateful Encounter (10/2009) * Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills (11/2009) * Omake: Rainbow Sakura (03/2010) * Sponsored Omake: Coca-Cola (05/2010) * Short Story: Happy in Boots (05/2010) * Omake: Fairy Woman (08/2012) * Omake: The Fairy's Punishment Game(07/2013) * Omake: Welcome Home Frosh(03/2014) * Side Story: 413 Days (03/2014) * Side Story: Natsu And Asuka (03/2014) Fairy Tail Zero * 01. Wróżki w waszych sercach * 02. Gra prawdy * 03. Noc wyruszania * 04. Tańce z ostrzami * 05. Księżycowe Jezioro * 06. Niebieska Czaszka * 07. Mavis, Czarny Mag * 08. Czy to Mangolia się pali? * 09. Skarb * 10. Prawo * 11. Ta, która znika * 12. Zera * 13. Wieczna przygoda Tale of Fairy Tail: Ice Trail * 01. Imię młodego chłopca * 02. Pierwsza walka * 03. Black vox * 04. Przelotne mignięcie * 05. Przypadkowe spotkanie i wspomnienie * 06. Rzeka * 07. A miejsce to zwie się... Fairy Tail: Blue Mistral Fairy Girls Fairy Tail Gaiden: Bliźniacze Smoki z Sabertooth * 01. Jak mistrz powiedział * 02. Starożytna broń * 03. Rodzina * 04. Niezatrzymany * 05. Drużyna podzielona?! * 06. Tajemnica kamiennego miasta * 07. Klatka na tygrysa * 08. Ten, który pożąda mocy smoków * 09. Nie lubię siostrzyczki * 10. Bitwa między dziewczynką a kobietą * 11. Cały świat * 12. Niespodziewany gość?! * 13. Kamienny smok * 14. Podwójna więź * 15. Bliźniacze smoki Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rodonit * 01. Rozdział 1 * 02. Gdzie jest Gajeel? Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Różne Kategoria:Fairy Tail